


Midnight Heat

by artisticFlyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Not much plot, Sloppy Makeouts, and hinata's acting odd, komaeda is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlyer/pseuds/artisticFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata asks Komaeda to meet him on the beach in the middle of the night. Komaeda thinks its murder, but Hinata's got something else in mind, although he's acting a bit odd...<br/>(AKA two morons make-out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of paying attention in my speech class.

Komaeda shifted his feet in the sand as he gazed out over the ocean. Hinata had asked him to meet on the beach, and in the middle of the night at that. He wondered what could be so important, or secret, to deserve such privacy. Perhaps Hinata had decided to take him up on the offer to plot his murder? It was the only thing he could think of, and he sincerely hoped it would be the case, as it would be a dream come true for him. Komaeda absently thought about what ideas the brunet might have, but the train of thought was interrupted by the sound of muffled footsteps in the sand.

Komaeda spun around with a smile. “Ah, hello Hinata-kun! You wanted to see me?”

“Hey.” That was all Komaeda got in response. His expression was rather serious, only supporting Komaeda’s earlier musings. He just hoped he would be allowed to assist in the planning, even being as useless as he was.

Even so, the paler boy tried to lighten the mood a bit. “You look a bit scary, so serious like that. Is there something on you mind?”

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry or anything,” Hinata responded, expression relaxing a bit. He took a step towards Komaeda, who stepped back in surprise. “I don’t want to talk, exactly.”

Komaeda blinked, still a bit on edge from the other male suddenly being so close. “Not exactly? But then, what is it?”

“Well, I had planned on talking, but actions speak louder than words, right?” Hinata said, taking another step forward.

“True, but I’m not exactly sure what your actions are saying…” Again, Komaeda jumped back. He didn’t make it far, though, before bumping into something hard. He turned his head to see that he’d bumped into a palm tree.

Suddenly, a hand entered his view, firmly planting itself against the bark of the tree. Before he could turn back and question Hinata, he felt a warm breath on his ear, making him gasp.

“Should I make it clearer, then?” The low whisper sent shivers down Komaeda’s spine. A hand slipped under his jacket and rested on his hip as warm, soft lips brushed a line down his neck before kissing back up.

Komaeda made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, bringing his hands up to Hinata’s shoulders for support. “H-Hinata-kun, why-“ His scentence was broken off with a groan when the other moved up and bit his lip. He melted into the kiss, attempting to pull the other even closer. He felt a hand tangle into his hair, gently making him tilt his head to deepen the kiss. Komaeda’s body felt like it was on fire, barely contained under his skin. Hinata broke the kiss only to move back to his neck again. The luckster moaned as he hit a sensitive spot, drawing his arms around the brunet’s neck.

“Hinata-ah! Please, don’t stop…” he panted out. He felt Hinata smile into his skin before biting down, drawing a sharp cry from Komaeda.

Hinata then pulled away, placing a rather chaste kiss on the other male’s lips. Komaeda opened his eyes, about to say something, but stopped short. His blood ran cold as he looked into one pitch-black and one glowing red eye.

“Hinata-kun..?"

_“Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!”_

“… Huh?”

Komaeda’s eyes slowly blinked open and he rolled over, gazing at the curtains of his bed as the breeze blew through them. “Just a dream, huh…” He sat up, stetching.

_Ping!_

Suddenly, Monobear popped into the room, looking curious. “That must’ve been a good dream you were having, huh? You kept rolling around, saying Hinata-kun’s name! Maybe I should go get him, hm?” he said, belting out a laugh.

Komaeda turned red, yanking his pillow onto his lap. “Get out of here!” he yelped. Monobear laughed before disappearing, leaving the luckster a flushed mess.

Komaeda sighed, moving the pillow to see the telltale lump in the sheets. He needed a shower. A long, very cold shower.


End file.
